Sheogorath's Shrine (Oblivion)
The Sheogorath Shrine is in the Blackwood region. The Blackwood region is South of Bravil which is part of the Nibenay region. Leave Bravil on the road going south until you get to Blackwood region. Stay near the road and watch your compass for undiscovered landmark markers. Find Fort Nomore on the west side of the road when you see the fort marker on your compass. From Fort Nomore, walk southwest until you see the Daedric Shrine marker on your compass. That's Sheogorath shrine. Talk to some of the people near the shrine, they're all crazy and say some funny things. Sheogorath Prerequisites: A bundle of yarn, a head of lettuce, and a Lesser soul gem. Reward: Wabbajack Staff Walkthrough The leader of the Sheogorath followers at the shrine, Ferul Ravel, says you need to summon him on a rainy day. That is not necessary. Yarn and lettuce can be found in containers in any city. Lesser soul gems can be obtained in magic stores or in Mage's Guild halls or can be found in dungeons or on certain types of enemies. Sheogorath sends you to a settlement called Border Watch. To find this, walk east back to the road and then follow it south. Pass Rockmilk Cave and you are almost to a settlement called Water's Edge. At Water's Edge, leave the road and walk straight west until you get to Border Watch. Read your journal and talk to that Khajiit with a black hood, you will discover his name is Ri'bassa or ask a resident where he is. Listen to his speech then talk to the Khajiit lady at the Inn. Now there are 2 ways to get the cheese. Either: 1: Go back outside and wait until about 1:00 AM or so, then sneak back into the Inn over to the display case with a single cheese in it. Lockpick the case and steal the cheese. If your sneak skill is high enough you can also pick it while her back is turned away. Or, 2: Steal the key from the bar-lady. After you have the cheese, go outside and put the cheese in the cooking pot in front of the Inn. Wait a minute, then watch the fun. When its over look for the rat poison that Ri'bassa put down in the center of town. Take that poison and go to the sheep coral near the Inn. Put the rat poison in the sheep's feed trough. Or you can just hack and slash the six sheep yourself, be cautious to not do this in front of the villagers. If you save the rat poison, You can make a potion of that and a Poisoned Apple. Doesn't make a very good poison though. Wait for another minute until Sheogorath congratulates you and tells you to wait in the center of town and watch the sky. After the show is over go back to Sheogorath's shrine to complete the quest and receive the Wabbajack. You can also kill all the townspeople after the quest is over without increasing your bounty. Journal Entries After speaking to a follower about offering to Sheogorath: :Sheogorath's followers have told me to speak with Ferul Ravel if I wish to have the Daedra summoned. must be level 2 to begin this quest. After speaking to a Ferul Ravel about offering to Sheogorath: :Ferul Ravel has told me I'll need a lesser soul gem, a head of lettuce, and some yarn as an offering at the statue of Sheogorath. After giving the offering to Sheogorath: :After I left the requested items at the Shrine, Sheogorath spoke to me. He told me of the settlement of Border Watch. I am to simulate a prophecy by committing two acts. I should speak to the shaman in the settlement to learn about the K'Sharra prophecy. After speaking to Ri'bassa in Border Watch about the K'Sharra Prophecy: :The shaman Ri'bassa has told me of the K'Sharra Prophecy. The first sign is vermin infestation. The second sign is plague, and all the livestock are supposed to die. I will need to find a way first to create an infestation of vermin. After speaking to Ri'bassa a second time: :Ri'bassa has suggested I stay at the Border Watch Inn, which apparently has a large collection of cheeses. After placing Olroy Cheese into the town cooking pot: :I've placed the Olroy Cheese into the cooking pot. The smell coming from it is astounding. After the rats invade Border Watch: :I have used cheese to lure many rats into Border Watch. I should speak with Ri'bassa to see if he believes this to be part of the prophecy. After killing the town's sheep: :I have killed all the livestock in Border Watch. After poisoning the grain supply to kill the town's sheep: :I have poisoned the grain supply in the town of Border Watch. This has killed all the livestock. After completing the first two parts: :Sheogorath has congratulated me for simulating the first two signs of the K'Sharra Prophecy. I am to go to the center of town to await the final sign. After Sheogorath drops flaming dogs from the sky to invoke fear: :I have witnessed Sheogorath create the Plague of Fear. I should return to the Shrine. After returning to Sheogorath: :Sheogorath has rewarded me for my efforts by giving me Wabbajack. Shivering Isles notes With the Shivering Isles expansion installedm Sheogorath's voice changes to match his voice in the Isles. His dialogue will also vary depending on your progress in the Shivering Isles main quest *If you have completed the Shivering Isles' main quest making you the new Sheogorath, Haskill the butler will give you the mission (noting how sad it is that you've now taken to worshipping yourself). See also * Sheogorath * Daedric Shrine Category:Daedric Shrines Category:Locations